1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus and a method for displaying an image, and in particular to a portable electronic apparatus configured to control image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that some battery-powered electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones or personal computers have a receiver for receiving TV broadcasting such as digital terrestrial television broadcasting, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication of Unexamined Applications (Kokai), No. 2007-235527. These days, high image quality of TV programs can be enjoyed owing to advanced image processing technology.
Image processing for improving the image quality, however, increases power consumption, and reduces battery lasting time of a portable battery-powered electronic apparatus, thereby. Thus, a display of a TV program that requires image processing may cause a problem that reduces lots of convenience of a user in that another essential function of the apparatus such as communication does not work in case of need, or that the user cannot view the program to the end.
An electronic apparatus usually increases power consumption due to image processing for improving image quality, and reduces battery lasting time. Thus, a display of a TV program that requires image processing may cause a problem that reduces lots of convenience of the user in that another essential function of the apparatus does not work in case of need, or that the user cannot view the program to the end.